BOBOBO 3
by tsuki hogonake
Summary: Han pasado 2 años y medio desde que el grupo de Bobobo se separó y conocen a cierta joven con muchos secretos.
1. Chapter 1

CAP 1

EL REENCUENTO DE LOS HERMANOS

Bobobo estaba caminando cuando se enteró de que el imperio Margarita había vuelto a las andadas después de 2 años y medio y había quedado con Beauty, Heppokomaru y Pokomi por no hablar de Softon, Don Pach y Tennosuke.

BOBOBO: Veo que ya habéis llegado Beauty has cambiado y vosotros también Heppokomaru y Pokomi.

Beauty tiene el pelo más largo y una camiseta de tirantes roja y se le abultaba el pecho pero no tenía mucho y los pantalones de siempre y habia crecido 5 centímetros.

Pokomi tenía dos coletas bajas y medía 1,50 y su pecho creció un poco pero nada.

Heppkomaru había crecido 5 cntímetros y tenía un pirsín en el labio por no hblar de su camiseta blanca de tirantes un sus pantalones de siempre.

DON PACH: QUE RÁPIDO CRECEN!

BOBOBO: Y QUE LO DIGAS!

BEAUTY: Oye Bobobo me preguntaba si algún día nos vamos a ir a por Namero ya que Pokomi está sufriendo mucho sin su Namero.

De repente alguien salta de los árboles con un cigarrillo en la mano una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos jeans azul marino y de 1,80

NAMERO: Tranquilos estois con vosotros pero antes quiero decirles que solo estoy con vosotros porque no tengo lugar en donde caerme muerto.

?: Osea que este es el famoso grupo de Bobobo que simples.

NAMERO: Quién se atreve a decir eso.

Un motón de mariposas blancas aparecen y se empiezan a formar para dar a ver a una niña de la edad de Pokomi y misma altura con el pelo ondulado por la mitad de la espalda alborotado castaño con mechas rojas con flequillo ojos marrones oscuros la piel blanca , una camiseta de enseñar el ombligo negra con el símbolo del yin y el yang en la espalda y tenía mucho pecho para su edad más que Pokomi y unos pantalones corto era esbelta y uno zapatos con con puas plateadas era una rebelde y parecía ser española.

BEATORISU: Llamarme Bez ok

NAMERO: Genial otra criaja.

Bez cogió la cabeza de Namero y la estampo contra el suelo haciendo una onda tan fuerte que todos se calleron al suelo.

BEZ: NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO EN TU VIDA ME OLLES IDIOTA.

NAMERO: CASI ME MATAS ESTAS LOCA O QUE TE PASA.

Namero se quedó viendola sorprendida.

NAMERO PENSANDO: Como es posible que la pueda ver esta buenísima pero ese no es el caso el caso es que tiene una fuerza bruta.

DON PACH: Que fuerza tiene da miedo.

TENNOSUKE : Es una bestia.

BOBOBO VESTIDO DE POKOMI: NO TOQUES A MI NAMERO.

BEAUTY: Este no es el momento para vuestras tonterías.

POKOMI: Y dime Betty a que has venido.

BEZ: Be-Betty.

POKOMI: Si, ¿pasa algo?

BEZ: No nada de eso sólo que…

HEPPOKOMARU: Pokomi no deverías poner esos motes a la gente.

BEZ: Poko mi entonces tu serás no puede ser Heppokomaru.

HEPPOKOMARU: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

BEZ: He oído hablar de vosotros.

BEAUTY: A que has venido?

BEZ: A luchar contra Bobobo.

TODOS: ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2

BOBOBO VS BEZ

DON PACH: Muy bien pues si quieres pelear contra Bobobo tendrás que pasar por encima de mi.

Bez empezó a rodearle un aura oscura que daba miedo.

DON PACH ASUSTADO: Ten a Bobobo pero por favor a mi no me hagas daño.

BEAUTY: QUE MAL AMIGO.

Bez: Que empiece la fiesta.

Bez cogió dos abanicos de metal hizo unos círculos y apareció con una camiseta celeste de tirantes de enseñar el ombligo con el símbolo del yin y el yang, una falda corta celeste con dos cortes a los lados, unos leguins negros hasta por encima de las piernas, con una coleta baja con una goma de plata , dos espadas en la espalda cruzadas y sus ojos eran violetas unos brazaletes de plata en los brazos y una cinta negra con piedras preciosas en la cabeza e iba descalza.

DON PACH TRAVESTIDO: No es justo yo también quiero un traje así.

BEAUTY: No es el momento para vuestras tonterías.

SOFTON: Esto es malo es muy malo.

HEPPOKOMARU: Que quieres decir?

BOBOBO: Ella es el ángel de la muerte puede controlar los elementos y se la ha reconocido porque a pesar de su inocente apariencia es reconocida por matar al enemigo piedad alguna.

NAMERO: Da igual hay que prepararse para la batalla.

POKOMI: Sí eso…

Pokomi cayó al suelo inconsciente y detrás de ella estaba Bez.

HEPPOKOMARU: QUE LE HAS HECHO.

He ppokomaru le iba a dar unpuñetazo cuando ella desapareció para aparecerse por la espalda de Heppokomaru y darle un golpe en el cuello y caer inconsciente.

BEZ: Tranquilos sólo están inconscientes.

NAMERO Sorprendido: Como lo has hecho?

BEZ: Vas a seguir haciendo preguntas estúpidas o vas a luchar?

BOBOBO: Fusión Bobobeuty.

BEAUTY: COMO?!

Apareció una mujer de cabello rosa un top azul y unos pantalones negros.

NAMERO: Increíble

SOFTON: Esta fusión es la más poderosa de todos.

DON PACH: Enserio?

SOFTÓN: Así es.

BOBOBEAUTY: Preparate para tu fin.

Bobobeauty corrió hacia ella pero ella hizo una bola alrededor suyo que hizo que saliera sin daño alguno.

SUPERPACH: PUÑO RAYO.

TENNOSUKE: COMO MOLA

SOFTON: Puño de Babilonia.

NAMERO: PUÑO DEL EMPERADOR.

Todos la golpearon a la vez pero siguió intacta

BEZ: Me toca amí.

Apateció un estadio de agua, fuego, viento y tierra.

NAMERO: Pero que…?

BEZ: Empieza la fiesta.

Bez coge un micrófono y empieza a cantar y todo lo que canta se hacía realidad.

BEZ: Caminado por la calle un

Avión se estrella.

NAMERO, DON PACHT, SOFTON Y BOBOBEAUTY: SOCORRO!

Miro a las estrellas

Un meteorito se estampa.

NAMERO: NOS QUIERES MATAR.

Como en el paro estoy

Un banco tengo que atracar

NAMERO: En serio.

Con un hechizo de amor

Os haré cambiar

Un montón de corazones empezaron a bombardear a los demás.

DON PACHT: Eres peor que yo.

BEZ: Bueno creo que ya he acabado.

Todo volvió a cambiar a la normalidad y Bobobo y Beauty se separaron y Heppokomaru y Pokomi se despertaron.

HEPPOKOMARU: BOBOBO, BEAUTY.

Heppokomaru empezó a llorar y Pokomi también.

POKOMI: Namechi te amo no te mueras.

BEZ: Amas a un hombre siendo una niña?

POKOMI: Sí y ahora tu te lo has llevado de mi lado.

BEZ: Cogió agua y empezó a brillar en sus manos y empezó a curar todas las heridas de sus de Namero, Softon, Bobobeauty y Don Pacht.

HEPPOKOMARU: Como lo has?

BEZ: Cuando estéis en aprietos nos volveremos a ver.

POKOMI: Como? Tu no trabajas para el imperio Margarita?

BEZ: No que va solo quería comprobar sus abilidades y no están nada mal ahora me voy adiós Pokomi y Hekun.

HEPPOKOMARU PENSANDO: Solo hay dos personas que me llaman Hekun Beauty y … Dios aun no la he olvidado porque tubo que morir ella era muy importante para mi como lo es Pokomi para mi o mas.

BEZ: Adios nos volveremos a ver solo decir mi nombre y nos volveremos a ver.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR, DAR VUESTRA OPINIÓN O IDEAS.


End file.
